Love In the Time of an Outbreak
by moviebuffgirl
Summary: A one-shot narration of Spence and Alice's brief stint as husband and wife before the main events of "Resident Evil". Ratings and reviews are welcome.


**I have taken certain liberties with this fan fiction, so don't be surprised if some pieces of information are inconsistent with the video game and/or the movie.** **"Resident Evil" and the characters of Alice Abernathy and Percival Spence Parks are not mine.**

* * *

"I'm glad that's over," Alice muttered, tossing her wedding veil on the bed. She couldn't believe how many people showed up for her wedding - if only she could really consider it a real one.

Alice Abernathy was a security operative for the Umbrella Corporation, and she was tasked to protect the main entrance to one of the company's top secret laboratories, which was The Hive. She wasn't alone in this project, however; her superiors had enlisted the help of Percival Spence Parks, a fellow security operative, to help her in what she believed to be a boring job.

_But I guess this job has its perks_, she thought, studying her "husband" from the corner of her eye. Spence was tall and very handsome, with dark ebony hair and a powerful build. Alice didn't dare to hope, but she had caught him checking her out a few times ever since they met in the main lobby of The Hive a few weeks ago.

In order to conceal their true identities and the real reason for their stay in the mansion, their superior, known only as A.W., arranged a fake wedding. Alice was dubbed "Isabelle Goldstein", while Spence was given the lofty title of "Charles Wyndham-Wexler", the reclusive son of one of the CEOs of a microchip corporation.

Alice was surprised to learn that many people had flocked to the ceremony. Most of them were the citizens of Raccoon City who wanted to be a part of a seemingly high-profile marriage. The reception, however, was limited to the "close friends and family" of the newlyweds, meaning that Alice and Spence were debriefed on the various protocols they needed to abide during their tenure as Mr. and Mrs. Wyndham-Wexler. This was followed by a small photo session, where Alice and Spence posed for an array of wedding photos that would be compiled in a photo album, as proof of their marriage.

Now that everything was done, they were left to their own devices.

"So.." Alice said, carefully unwinding the corsage that was tied to her wrist, "What now?"

Spence shrugged. "I don't know. We've been through every inch of the mansion, haven't we? Frankly I'd just like to sit down and drink some coffee."

"Right. Well, I'd love to have some too, if that's okay," Alice said.

Spence glanced at her and smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. It would give us the chance to get to know each other better... wife."

It was the first time he'd said it, and Alice felt herself smiling - a little_ too _widely.

As they made their way to the kitchen (still in their wedding dress and tuxedo), Alice and Spence began discussing a few topics, including their former jobs and what they expected to get as security operatives. By the time Spence had brewed coffee for the both of them, their conversation had turned to a more personal route. Soon they learned their favorite movies, the bands they hated, their pastimes, and even the names of their best friends. Alice found herself liking Spence by the minute, and she could tell Spence was feeling the same way about her.

They were on their third cup of coffee when Alice looked at the clock.

"It's already nine," she commented.

Spence nodded. "Well, they say that time flies when you're having fun."

"You were having fun? I thought you were simply gathering information on your partner."

"Can't talking to your wife be fun? Now I know why most marriages end in divorce."

Alice laughed softly. "I guess so. But there are a lot of other factors too, you know."

"Why are we talking about divorce all of a sudden? We just got married!" Spence said, grinning wickedly.

"We're not really married," Alice reminded him.

"I know. But we can always practice," Spence shot back, winking at her.

Alice shook her head. "I don't know about you, _Charles_, but I'm tired. I'll check on the alarm system before going to bed. You do whatever you want, just don't touch my guns."

Spence chuckled and sipped his coffee. "Fine. But don't you dare ask me for help if you have trouble getting out of that dress."

Alice rolled her eyes and stood, leaving her half-full mug of coffee on the table. She heard Spence protest, but she ignored him and headed to the small security room. The monitors showed a variety of images from different locations in and outside the mansion. As far as she could tell there was nobody near the premises. Satisfied, she checked the alarm system and defense mechanisms. After making sure they were all functional, she turned on her heel and walked to the bedroom.

Her veil was still on the bed, and Alice held the zipper on the back of her dress. Just as she was about to pull it down, a pair of rough but gentle hands enveloped hers and tugged the zipper down all the way.

Alice turned around.

Spence.

Alice was vaguely aware of the cold air on her exposed back as she was pulled deep into his embrace. Spence tilted her chin upwards and kissed her.

_I shouldn't be doing this_, she thought as their kisses became more urgent. _I should be focusing on the mission. I should..._

Spence eased the dress from her shoulders and there was a light tingling sensation on Alice's body as it slid to the floor. The nearness of their bodies made Alice shiver in anticipation, and she could see desire laced in his eyes.

His desire for _her_.

_Oh to hell with the mission_, Alice thought, as she wrapped her arms around Spence's neck and kissed him feverishly.

* * *

"...bring the corporation down," Alice said determinedly.

Spence adjusted the sniper crossbow he held, training the sight directly at the side of Alice's forehead.

Alice. His wife.

They had been masquerading as husband and wife - specifically, as Mr. and Mrs. Wyndham-Wexler - for nearly a year now. Unbeknownst to their superior, A.W., he and Alice were fully enjoying the nightly duties as husband and wife as well. At first he thought he would tire of her sooner or later, but to his surprise he found himself falling in love with his fellow security operative a few months into their marriage. Alice was competitive, witty, and certainly no damsel in distress. She was also a knockout in red dresses, and could definitely beat him in any sparring session.

Spence had promised himself he wouldn't marry until he found_ the _woman - and it appeared as if he had finally found her. In fact, he was confident that Alice was the woman he was going to marry. He had secretly ordered an engagement ring to be sent to the mansion and had planned to propose that very evening.

The said engagement ring was in the inside pocket of his leather jacket as he trained the crossbow over Alice's features, deeply contemplating if he should kill her or not.

There was, however, a hitch in his plans.

He had learned from his superior that Alice was planning to betray the corporation, and Spence had been told to terminate her once he found sufficient proof. The little sojourn in the garden Alice was having with this Lisa Addison - Spence had checked her records in the computer recently - proved his superior's suspicions beyond any reasonable doubt.

Alice was planning to help steal a virus from The Hive and reveal its existence to the world, in the hopes of bringing the corporation down. At first Spence was fueled by his sense of duty and had fitted the crossbow with titanium-tipped arrows. As he looked at Alice, however, his love for her stilled his usually itchy trigger finger and instead listened in on Alice and Lisa's conversation.

The crossbow remained trained at his 'wife', however.

When Lisa boldly replied that she was willing to pay anything for the virus, Spence was shocked.

It was then when he realized how valuable those samples were, and how much a medicinal corporation might pay for a sample.

Fuck duty.

"Fuck this," Spence muttered, lowering his crossbow once Alice had begun walking away from Lisa. "Tonight, all your dreams will come true, Alice."

* * *

Alice turned the shower knob and stepped beneath the spigot. Semi-cool water washed over her body, and she reached for the bar of soap while running her hands over her body. Deep down she wished Spence hadn't disappeared so suddenly after their feverish love-making so that he could accompany her in the shower.

He left shortly after she had fallen asleep however, leaving only a note that said _Today all your dreams will come true_ by their nightstand. She didn't think about it much though; Spence had a tendency for being unexpectedly romantic. She just hoped he'd come back soon. Although she hated to admit it, she was used to having him around.

Alice was about to lather her body with soap when a small, circular hole opened. Alice knew that the mansion was connected to The Hive's security system, and that the main computer, the Red Queen, only activated these during times of extreme security breaches.

Alice made a move to step out of the shower, but it was too late. She heard the soft _hisss_of the gas escaping, and she barely had enough time to grab onto the shower curtain before it overpowered her, causing her to crumple to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Spence hoisted the backpack on his shoulders, checking his wristwatch for the hundredth time. As he jumped on to the train, the huge blast doors to the Hive slowly closed shut, sealing the employees inside. Spence suppressed a grin and opened the small driver's compartment. In a few seconds the train made its smooth retreat back to the basement of the mansion, back to Alice.

Spence walked into the train car. He planned to check if everything was in place: the virus, the antidotes, the syringes, and, of course, the engagement ring. As he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the velvet box however, the train jerked slightly, causing him to lose his footing.

The box flew out of his hands and into the open steel closet, making a low thud as it collided with the metal wall. Spence cursed under his breath and walked inside. He was too busy groping for the box when the security system in the train activated, shutting the door to the closet and releasing a powerful nerve gas. Spence's last thought as he slipped into unconsciousness was: _Alice_.

A few hours later, when James 'One' Shade and his small band of Umbrella security operatives found him on the train, Spence was unable to recall his planned proposal to Alice or the velvet box, which sat in the farthest corner of the closet.


End file.
